Toby's New Shed
Toby's New Shed is the twelfth episode of the tenth season. Plot One blustery morning, Thomas takes some trucks to Arlesdale End when he sees Toby coming out of his shed. Thomas is surprised to see that he was all wet. Once Toby leaves, Thomas looks inside his shed and sees the roof of the shed had holes. Thomas goes to Knapford to tell The Fat Controller about Toby's shed and he agrees that Toby's roof must be repaired. Toby arrives to pick up some passengers. Thomas tells Toby the news, but Toby was worried and left after all his passengers boarded Henrietta. Later, Thomas picks up some workmen from Maithwaite and takes them to Toby's shed as they start to take it apart. At a junction, Thomas meets Percy who was delivering a bird house to Farmer McColl for his doves. Thomas tells Percy about helping to build a new roof for Toby's shed, which Percy suggests that Toby will be very happy, but Thomas says he didn't look happy when he told him. Percy thinks that Toby likes his old roof. Later, Thomas picks up some lumber for the roof and sets off for Toby's shed. On the way, he meets up with Toby and shows him the lumber. Toby wanted to tell Thomas something, but Thomas already left. When the roof is repaired, Thomas was proud of it, but Toby doesn't seem happy. Toby tells Thomas that he was sad because he liked listening to the birds that roosted in the old shed's roof to make their nest and that it was also their home too. Toby puffs sadly into his shed. Thomas had never felt so miserable, until he saw the house that Percy delivered to Farmer McColl's Farm for his doves which gave him an idea. He went back to the lumber yard and told the workmen to build a bird house out of the old lumber. Thomas delivers the new bird house to Toby's shed and it makes the two engines very happy. Characters * Thomas * Percy * Toby * Sir Topham Hatt * Henry (does not speak) * Gordon (does not speak) * Annie and Clarabel (do not speak) * Henrietta (does not speak) * James (cameo) * Farmer McColl (mentioned) Locations * Arlesdale End * Toby's Shed * Knapford * Maithwaite * Maron * McColl Farm * The Lumber Mill * Sodor Airport * Kirk Ronan Junction Goofs * When Thomas talks to Toby, his face is loose. * The birdhouse Percy takes to Farmer McColl's is out of scale. Merchandise * Books - Toby Has a Kind Heart * Magazine Stories - A New Shed for Toby In Other Languages Home Media Releases Gallery File:Toby'sNewShedTitleCard.png|Title card File:Toby'sNewShedTVtitlecard.png|TV title card File:Toby'sNewShedPortugueseTitleCard.jpeg|Portuguese title card File:Toby'sNewShedKoreantitlecard.png|Korean title card File:Toby'sNewShedGermantitlecard.png|German title card File:Toby'sNewShed1.png File:Toby'sNewShed2.png File:Toby'sNewShed3.png|Henry passes the airport File:Toby'sNewShed4.png File:Toby'sNewShed5.png|Thomas shunting at Arlesdale End File:Toby'sNewShed6.png File:Toby'sNewShed7.png File:Toby'sNewShed8.png File:Toby'sNewShed9.png File:Toby'sNewShed10.png File:Toby'sNewShed11.png File:Toby'sNewShed12.png File:Toby'sNewShed13.png File:Toby'sNewShed14.png File:Toby'sNewShed15.png File:Toby'sNewShed16.png File:Toby'sNewShed17.png File:Toby'sNewShed18.png|Toby, Thomas, and the Fat Controller File:Toby'sNewShed19.png File:Toby'sNewShed20.png File:Toby'sNewShed21.png File:Toby'sNewShed22.png File:Toby'sNewShed24.png File:Toby'sNewShed25.png File:Toby'sNewShed26.png File:Toby'sNewShed27.png File:Toby'sNewShed28.png File:Toby'sNewShed29.png File:Toby'sNewShed30.png|Thomas and Percy File:Toby'sNewShed31.png File:Toby'sNewShed32.png File:Toby'sNewShed33.png File:Toby'sNewShed34.png File:Toby'sNewShed35.png File:Toby'sNewShed36.png File:Toby'sNewShed37.png File:Toby'sNewShed38.png File:Toby'sNewShed39.png File:Toby'sNewShed40.png File:Toby'sNewShed41.png File:Toby'sNewShed42.png File:Toby'sNewShed43.png File:Toby'sNewShed44.png File:Toby'sNewShed45.png File:Toby'sNewShed46.png File:Toby'sNewShed47.png File:Toby'sNewShed48.png File:Toby'sNewShed49.png File:Toby'sNewShed50.png File:Toby'sNewShed51.png File:Toby'sNewShed52.png File:Toby'sNewShed53.png File:Toby'sNewShed54.png File:Toby'sNewShed55.png File:Toby'sNewShed56.png File:Toby'sNewShed57.png File:Toby'sNewShed58.png File:Toby'sNewShed59.png File:Toby'sNewShed60.png File:Toby'sNewShed61.png File:Toby'sNewShed62.png File:Toby'sNewShed63.png File:Toby'sNewShed64.png File:Toby'sNewShed65.png File:Toby'sNewShed66.png File:Toby'sNewShed67.png File:Toby'sNewShed68.png File:Toby'sNewShed69.png File:Toby'sNewShed70.png File:Toby'sNewShed71.png File:Toby'sNewShed72.png File:Toby'sNewShed73.png File:Toby'sNewShed74.png File:Toby'sNewShed75.png File:Toby'sNewShed76.png File:Toby'sNewShed77.png File:Toby'sNewShed78.png File:Toby'sNewShed79.png File:Toby'sNewShed80.png File:Toby'sNewShed81.png File:Toby'sNewShed82.png File:Toby'sNewShed83.png File:Toby'sNewShed84.png File:Toby'sNewShed85.png File:Toby'sNewShed86.png File:Toby'sNewShed87.png File:Tobypromo.jpg|Promotional image of Toby File:Toby'sNewShed23.jpeg File:Toby'sNewShed1.jpg File:Toby'sNewShed2.jpg File:Toby'sNewShed3.jpg Episode File:Toby's New Shed-British Narration|UK Narration File:Toby's New Shed - American Narration|US Narration Category:Season 10 episodes Category:Episodes